songfic spamanoprucan
by Rebylee
Summary: Challenge where you put your iPod on shuffle, and for each of the first ten songs you write a ficlet pertaining to that song for the duration of the song. Pairings: Spamano and Prucan


**AN: So, this is the first time I've ever done this challenge and I know that most of them kinda suck, but for some reason I'm posting them anyway. I hardly expect anyone to actually read this, but if you do, no hate please! Also, if you come across a song you don't know i encourage you to listen to it! I really love them all. Anywho if you haven't done this I challenge you! It's a lot more fun than i expected it to be.**

* * *

><p>10 Songficlet Challenge<p>

Ships: first 5 spamano next 5 prucan

**#1 Dust in the Wind – Kansas**

Antonio smiled softly as he strummed lightly on his guitar. He was playing a familiar song, and Lovino, who sat resting up against his legs sang quietly along.

"_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea…."_

**#2 All I Wanted – Paramore**

Lovino closed his eyes. He was lying in bed, aching everywhere. He just wanted Antonio back… Before he had left Lovi had made him promise a few things. One, to think of him while he was out there and two, to come home alive. All he wanted was for Antonio to come home to him….

**#3 I Want To Break Free – Queen**

"_I've fallen in love!_

_I've fallen in love for the first time,_

_and this time I know it's for real-"_

Antonio was washing the dishes and singing along with the morning radio. He smiled but continued to sing as he realized Lovi had just walked into the kitchen.

"_It's strange but it's true!_

_Hey, I can't get over the way you love me like you do!"_

Lovi rolled his eyes but walked over and wrapped his arms around Tonio, hugging him from behind.

"Morning Lovi!"

"Morning Bastard. What's for breakfast?"

**#4 Drumming Song – Florence and the Machine**

As Lovino watched Antonio from across the school yard his head started to beat and throb. It was as loud and annoying as usual. Why? Why did this have to happen to him? But it had been happening for so long Lovino honestly couldn't remember a school day without it. But, it was only ever there when that bastard was around. Otherwise he was allowed to have peace. It was very strange and Lovi thought he was only just starting to figure it out.

**#5 CrushCrushCrush – Paramore**

As Lovino looked around, he noticed a familiar pair of emerald green eyes glued to him. As of that was anything new… Antonio was always staring at him, and if not he was hitting on him or he wasn't there at all. But Antonio was always too afraid to make a really move, and it was honestly starting to annoy Lovi. Said Spaniard blushed and looked away when he noticed Lovino's eyes on him, but Lovi had had enough. With a sly smile he slid out of his seat and headed towards Antonio, ready to claim what he'd been wanting for a while now.

**#6 Sexy and I Know It – LMFAO**

Gilbert walked down the street, his usual confident smirk on his face. He winked and smiled at every girl (and guy) he passed. Most of them would swoon or sigh. But he stopped cold when one of the particularly cute guys he'd winked at had just rolled his eyes. He smirked with determination.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

"Yes," the blond man said without looking up from his lunch. Maybe this would be more difficult than he thought, but Gil was determined. He would win this cute guy's heart. He was, after all, sexy and awesome.

**#7 Only Exception – Paramore**

"_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind._

_Broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised,_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling you are the only exception…"_

Matthew was hit by a sudden wave of fresh sadness as he listened to the song. It made him think of his Papa, how he had cried when Matt's mama had died. It also made him think of a certain albino. A certain albino he loved but knew would never love him back.

"_Oh and I'm on my way to believing"_

**#8 Bleed Out – Blue October**

"_Close my eyes, feel you sigh_

_A desperate aching wonder_

_Will you ever, ever let me off my knees?_

_Wide awake, like a dream_

_As simple as a secret being told_

_Told to everyone but me…"_

Matthew mouthed the words along with the stereo. He didn't have the heart to sing. He was feeling particularly depressed today, and listening to Blue October was one of the ways he coped with it. The one person Matthew loved, the one person who could see him was gone forever.

"_Just don't let me_

_Bleed out here alone"_

**#9 I Hate Everyone – Say Anything**

Matt huffed in annoyance. He was walking home from a world meeting at Al's house, and he'd been ignored once again by everyone in the room. Even when he had a really good idea no one ever paid him any attention. While being huffy and ranting about how he hated everyone in that stupid meeting room he didn't notice footsteps from behind.

"Hey Birdie, wait up!"

Well, maybe not everyone…

**#10 Without You – Lana Del Ray**

Gilbert truly had it all, money, fame and almost every girl in the US's heart. Yes, the life of an actor was truly amazing and glamorous. But what no one realized is that he was nothing without his Birdie. His amazing, adorable boyfriend. Gil knew he was nothing without the other man, and he hoped Matt knew it too.

"I love you, Birdie," he whispered before walking onstage.


End file.
